The Proposals
by cc4s
Summary: A series of one-shots of the proposals of some of our favorite HP couples! It's better than I make it sound, I promise. Rated T just in case. Please R&R!
1. Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

"Megan's sick again," Ginny Weasley exclaimed in shock. This was the sixteenth time that season that Megan didn't show up. There had only been twenty-three total games of the season so far.

Ginny had just found out that she would be filling in for Megan once again, and they would be using the reserve chaser, Brenni, to fill her place.

Ginny heard another team member whisper to Ginny's friend Elra, "The only reason she's still even on this team is that her aunt's the captain."

Ginny was currently twenty years old. She had been playing for the Harpies for three years. She and Harry had been dating again since right after the war with Voldemort ended. She loved Harry. She really did. She hoped he knew that.

"All right ladies," Ginny heard her captain, Gwenog Jones yell, "Let's go kick some Appleby butt."

Gwenog shook hands with the opposing team's captain and fourteen brooms flew into the air.

Ginny scanned the quidditch pitch for any sign of the snitch.

**xoxoxo**

Harry was nervous. If any one thing went wrong in his clever and carefully articulated plan, everything could be ruined.

He, Ron Hermione, and the entire rest of Ginny's family were in the stands watching the match. Ron and Hermione were the only ones (besides Harry himself) who knew why he had insisted they all attend this particular match.

Harry thought back to the heavy preparations of the past week for the moment that would be arriving very very soon . . . hopefully.

One week earlier, Harry had gone into a quidditch supply shop and purchased a snitch. He had had Hermione sleep over at the Weasleys' house (in Ginny's bedroom). She had waited until Ginny was asleep before, wearing gloves, she took the snitch out of its box, and touched it to Ginny's hand. Thereby rendering Ginny the first human to touch that particular snitch.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent the next day searching through spellbook after spellbook for the complicated bit of magic that Dumbledore performed to give Harry the resurrection stone. Finally, they found the right spell. (or at least what they think and sincerely hope was the right spell, because it would be pretty bad if Ginny wound up transfigured into a chicken or something) Hermione performed the spell. When Harry found out that Megan would be sick and would not be playing in the next match, he was able to sneak into the building using the invisibility cloak, and exchange the snitch designated for play in that game with the one with the ring in it.

When the snitch touches Ginny's hand, the words "will you marry me" will appear in Harry's handwriting. At the sound of the word yes, the snitch will open up to reveal the diamond, sapphire, and amethyst ring he had spent so long picking out.

Of course it had occurred to Harry that Ginny might not wind up catching the snitch. It won't respond to the other seeker's touch however. If that happens, he will just have to buy a new ring and try again next time Megan doesn't show up for whatever reason.

"Come on Ginny," Harry muttered to himself, "I need you to catch the snitch."

**xoxoxo**

Suddenly Ginny saw a flash of gold by the Applebys' goalpost - the snitch!

Ginny dove. The other seeker now saw the snitch too and and followed her. They were both flying at top speed.

she reached out until she felt something hard in her hand.

"And Ginny Weasley catches the snitch," the commentator announced. "The Holyhead Harpies win 180-60!"

There was an eruption of cheers from the Harpies and their fans in the stand, including, she noticed, her entire family, Harry, and Hermione. That was kind of odd - they usually didn't all come to watch her play. They all had jobs of their own.

Suddenly Ginny noticed something strange about the snitch in her hands. She gasped as she read the message.

"YES," she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she wished she could have screamed it louder. She was now flying at top speed but she wished she could have flown faster.

When she finally reached her destination, she slammed her lips against Harry's so hard that it knocked him down.

She could hear hear mother crying tears of joy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione smiling radiantly.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "listen Potter, if you do anything to hurt my little sister I'll-"

However, what he'll do, they'll never know because he was interrupted by a well deserved slap from Hermione. "Ronald, you know very well that Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny - he's you best friend for pete's sake.

Ginny didn't know or care at that moment whether her brother had the decency to look ashamed of himself. She could not tear her gaze away from Harry's face; his always messy jet black hair,his carefree, blissful smile, his brilliant, vibrant green eyes.

It was all her's now, maybe someday they would have children together. She imagined a little boy with jet black hair, and a little red headed girl both with the beautiful green eyes that she adored so much.

The sound of Harry's voice broke her out of her fantasy, "you didn't even put on the ring yet," he said.

She had not even noticed the ring to be honest, but now that she saw it she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were diamonds all around the band, and interspersed among the diamonds were a few tiny amethysts and sapphires.

Ginny could feel the tears spilling down her face.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

And their lips met once again.

**xoxoxo**

So, what did you think, any sort of review is welcome!


	2. James and Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

1974

James Potter was getting tired of being rejected.

Day after day he would look into Lily Evans's magnificent green eyes and say something along the lines of, "hey Evans, wanna go out with me?"

And day after day she would look at him like he had grown an extra head and say something along the lines of, "I'm sorry, but no. I couldn't possibly date someone with an ego the size of France."

One day however, James was feeling particularly nervous and agitated after their brief (very very brief) conversation, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Marry me Evans" before he could stop himself.

Lily's mane of fire blew in the wind as she contemplated. God was she beautiful.

Finally, she gave him a borderline warm smile. How about this Potter," she began, "I'll marry you when the Chudley Cannons win the quidditch world cup." And she walked away.

James was left floating on air. That is until he remembered that the Cannons had not won the world cup in all of its two hundred ninety-eight years of existence, and they had finished dead last for seventeen years straight.

"Sorry mate," James heard his best friend Sirius's voice coming from behind him, "but I think she meant never."

1980

Lily was sitting under a black oak tree with her boyfriend James Potter.

She always felt so happy when she was with him. She loved the way he stared adoringly into her eyes, and gently tickled her stomach. The way that when they started dating in the middle of their seventh year of school, he started trying harder in class because it would make her happy. How he told her a few months after they graduated about him and his friends being anamagi, or in Remus's case, a werewolf.

She had also begun to truly care for his friends. They were a little like brothers to her.

"Lily," James's voice snapped her out of her fantasy.

"Mmm?"

"There's something important I need to say, so I'm just gonna get right to the point. Ok?"

Lily nodded.

James sighed. "Lily, you know that the Chudley Cannons won the world cup right."

She smiled once again, it was so cute how he was way so overly obsessed with quidditch that to him this qualified as 'something very important he needs to say' "That's great, I know they're your favorite team. I'm so happy for-"

"No Lily," he cut her off, "think, think hard. What did you say would happen when the Chudley Cannons won the world cup."

She racked her brains, was this some important moment in their relationship that she was completely forgetting?

"I give up," she finally said.

"Would you like a hint?" Lily nodded.

James reached into his pocket and told Lily to close her eyes. When she opened them it was only to have them fill with vision blurring tears. Kneeling before her was James Potter holding a velvet box opened to reveal the most exquisite ring her eyes had ever beheld. It had just a single diamond on its top, glistening and gleaming in the sunlight. Yet, it was so beautiful in its simplicity.

"Marry me Evans," James breathed

Lily's face broke into an enormous smile, "call me Potter," she whispered.

James beamed like he had never beamed before. He slid the ring onto her delicate finger, as they each silently vowed never to let the other one go.

A/N: Wow! much different from Harry's proposal huh? Please let me no what you thought, I'll try to update soon. Love you all!

P.S. a special thanks to fantabulousz my first reviewer first favoriter (is that a word?) and to my first followers fantabulousz and MissSunMessage. You guys are exceptionally awesome.


	3. Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to Supercurls for reviewing! You rock! I took your suggestion (somewhat), I hope you like it :)

Hermione was pacing in the front yard of the Burrow, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

When she had first decided to do what she was about to do, she had started planning a whole long speech about love and everything related to it. But four or five words in she had ditched the idea and thrown the paper into the garbage. The real "perfect speech" would be one that came from her heart, not a piece of paper.

She had been pushing this moment off for months now, dropping subtle hints every now and then and hoping that maybe Ron would ask first. After all, it was far more traditional for the man to ask, she would be part of only a handful of women who have asked the vital question.

Hermione took a deep breath, the worst thing that could possibly happen, is that he'll say no.

But wait, she thought, if Ron says no she'd be so thoroughly embarrassed she wouldn't be able to look at him for the rest of her life. And its hard to spend the rest of your life with someone when you can't even look at them. And she was absolutely positive that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ronald Billius Weasley.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," she told herself. And taking one final deep, calming breath, she rang the doorbell.

"Oh hello dear, I'll get Ron down here in just a second." Ron heard his mother's voice say.

His mother came upstairs to let him know that Hermione was at the door.

"I'll be right down," he told her, needing a few minutes to compose himself.

He didn't think he could face Hermione. He was such a coward. Harry and Ginny's wedding was three weeks away, they had already been engaged for almost five months.

It was pathetic; pathetic that he couldn't work up the courage to ask the woman whom he had been in love with for years to marry him. Could he do it today? He felt as though if he didn't do it today, then he never would do it. Yes, today was the day! He didn't have a ring though, or her father's permission for that matter. It was really too bad, he almost could have done it.

Ron descended the many flights of stairs until he reached the kitchen where he found Hermione sipping tea and chatting lightly with Mrs. Weasley.

When Ron entered the room, Hermione gulped visibly and her eyes popped out slightly.

"Ron, can I talk to you," Hermione began, "in private," she added.

A little taken aback by the anxiety of her tone, Ron nodded slowly, "s-sure, of course'

Ron stared into what he considered the most beautiful face in the world by a large margin. Her intelligent brown eyes blinked up at him.

There was so much more to Hermione Granger than what meets the eye.

How foolish he was as a little kid, thinking that she was just an annoying know-it-all, when in reality Hermione is braver and more selfless than ever was a woman, clever and able to think on her feet, incredibly loyal to her loved ones, sweet and caring as can be with a heart of gold, beautiful as a perfect rose, yet modest and kind, and the list goes on and on.

Hermione cleared her throat, bringing Ron back to the present.

"Ron," Hermione started, "what I'm about to say might come as somewhat of a shock to you coming from my mouth when typically it would come from yours, but please let me finish, and try not to laugh at me. Ok?"

Ron nodded, confused.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. "Ronald Billius Weasley, I have loved you for far to long to push this off any farther."

Ron nodded once again. He was still unsure of what to say.

"I want to start settling down and building a family with the man that I love more than anything. We have been through so much together, and I can't stand to be without you."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, finally being able to form words, and finally catching on to what Hermione was saying, but then quickly closed it remembering what Hermione had said at first.

Hermione took a deep breath and clasped his hands in hers. "So Ronald Billius Weasley" She closed her eyes as she said the last four words, "will you marry me?"

Ron couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. It took him a few seconds to process the information.

Then he enveloped the woman of his dreams in his arms, and pressed his lips lightly against hers. "Of course I'll marry you," he whispered. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He loved her for this moment just like he loved her for every other one, and every other thing that she ever did.

"I love you," they each whispered at the same time, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

And their lips met once more.

A/N: Ahh... I love Ron and Hermione, their so adorable, especially how they bicker all the time, though I didn't include that here. Well? What did you all think? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, some parts I really love, and some parts . . . not so much. Once again, I'm completely open to suggestions! Let me know what you thought! Kisses! CC

P.S. Did anybody notice that Ron mentions that roses are pretty?


	4. Remus and Tonks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Tonks was seething in anger. Many times in the last few weeks, she had had confessed to him that she was in love with him, and every time he had said something like, "against your better judgement," or, "you might want to rethink that powerful statement, Dora." He had even begun to reply things like, "I wish you didn't," and "please don't." How could he have such nerve, to tell her flat out, to her face that she couldn't love him?

And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, when she had gone by his house earlier that day, he had left her knocking for fifteen minutes even though he knew she knew he was in there, and when he finally did open the door, it was only to tell her to go home and never come back. (well, he didn't explicitly say "never come back, but she deduced from his facial expressions that it was sort of meant to be implied"

So basically, Tonks was angry.

She decided to make herself a cup of tea to calm herself down. She descended the staircase, and was pouring the water, when a brown tawny owl swooped down and dropped a roll of parchment on the floor in front of her. Being herself however, naturally she would drop the kettle as she bent down to pick it up. Fortunately, the boiling hot water did not land on Tonks, or the mysterious letter she had just received, but it did require a quick "scourgify," to clean up.

Tonks's curiosity got the better of her, and abandoning the tea idea, she dashed up to her room and unrolled the parchment. Whatever she had been expecting the letter to contain, it was not this.

Enclosed was a poem written in a familiar handwriting that Tonks would recognize anywhere, and a brief note at the bottom in the same familiar handwriting.

Shocked, Tonks looked at the parchment. It read:

From the bottom of my heart, I would like to say,

That you have touched my life in a very special way.

From the moment I met you I have been adorned

You have almost never showed me scorn.

I love the spirit you possess,

The confidence you have that you know what's best.

A void in my life, you have begun to fill,

Being with you is my utmost will.

I promise to protect you as best as I can

Somehow, together, we'll think of a plan.

I am sorry I have shunned you these past few days,

but we cannot ignore life and love just so evil can be kept at bay.

I am selfish for loving you despite the dangers

But I would rather live life to its fullest than die in sorrow and anger.

I love you to pieces through life and death,

I'll tell you again and again until my final breath.

So against my better judgement, but still filled with pride,

I ask you Nymphadora, will you be my bride?

Dear Dora,

I love you. I have tried to resist you and keep you out of my life for your protection - you deserve better than a poor, old werewolf who's on Voldemort's hit list. But the temptation was too great. Also, if you really want me so badly, I would like to respect your wishes. I apologize in advance for most likely leading you to your death by asking this, but Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?

All My Love,

Remus Lupin

Tonks noticed something that she had not noticed before - a beautiful, glittering diamond ring sitting on her bed where it must have fallen onto when she opened the letter and it fell out.

She was elated by the letter. Any harsh or resentful feelings she had previously harbored towards Remus Lupin were immediately cast aside. She felt as if she was floating on air.

She slipped the ring - _her_ ring - onto her finger and danced merrily, (but very ungracefully) about the house, (unintentionally knocking many things over in the process) until at some point it occurred to her that she should reply to Remus's letter. After scouring her room in search of a quill for a good seven minutes, She sat down and wrote four things:

Dear Remus,

Yes!

Thank you!

I love you!

AND DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!

Love,

Tonks

That was all she needed to write. He would know what she meant by everything she had written. He was Remus after all.

Tonks rolled up the parchment, and gave it a kiss for good luck. She then sought out her owl, Butternut, and attached the letter to her leg.

She then laid down on the couch and fantasized about her new life with Remus, in her own little state of heaven.

A/N: I think Tonks and Lupin are adorable together.

Let me know what you thought, personally I liked this one, I want to know how you felt! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Molly Prewett had some disconcerting news to tell her boyfriend, Arthur Weasley. She had acted very irresponsibly. Until a few days ago she had been a virgin for crying out loud! It wasn't like her to get pregnant - she had always been such a goody-two-shoes who followed allthe rules. Her brothers Fabian and Gideon were supposed to be the ones who got into trouble, constantly cracking jokes and pulling pranks, but not Molly! How had this happened to her?

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of Arthur's little apartment.

He opened the door almost immediately, but could not hide the startled look on his face when he saw who it was.

"Oh, uh . . . Molly . . . I, uh was actually just about to come to see you myself. Please, come in," he added motioning to her to do as he mentioned.

Molly sat down on the couch. How was she supposed to break the news to Arthur? What would he say?

She took a deep breath. "Arthur, I-"

"No, me first Molly, there's something that I have to say first, so listen."

He inhaled and exhaled slowly before continuing. "Molly Prewett, I have loved you for several years now, probably before you even knew I existed. There is a lot more introduction that I should make, but as you know, I am not the greatest with putting my thoughts into words, so without further ado," Arthur got down on one knee. "Molly Prewett, will you marry me?"

Molly giggled, "yes Arthur Weasley, I will marry you."

He swept her up into his arms and was able to thoroughly enjoy the rapture of the moment until she was forced to shatter it.

"Arthur, there's still something I need to tell you, something important.

He blinked down at her.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." Well, at least she had been brave enough to say it, now she would just have to face his response.

A few emotions passed over his face; disbelief, confusion, wonder, but it finally landed on delight.

"Molly that's-that's wonderful news! Can you imagine? We're going to be married! We're going to have a _baby! _I don't think I've ever heard better news in my life!"

For a while, they just beamed at each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Until that point she had been so worried about Arthur's reaction that she had been to busy to think of what a joyous occasion this was. She was going to marry the man of her dreams - Arthur Weasley. She was going to be a _mother! _She had been looking forward to motherhood since she was eight years old! This was _amazing!_

And she kissed the man she loved, thinking of the bright and glorious future they had ahead of them.

A/N: I know, this was a reeeeeeeeeally short chapter, but I felt Arthur's proposal to Molly would be really simple like this. Anyway, thanks for reading, you're the best! And please please please please please leave a review! It would literally mean the world to me!


	6. Draco and Astoria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed any of the chapters, you are so awesome, you made my day (everyone who favorited and followed also)**

**This chapter's for you Daniellover1**

Draco Malfoy was pacing back and forth on the balcony of Malfoy Manor. His girlfriend Astoria was in the bathroom, but he had asked her to come outside onto the balcony with him when she was finished.

He didn't know what to say to her - or more accurately, how to phrase what he knew he wanted to say.

Astoria was lovely. An angel in his eyes. She was beautiful, intelligent, caring, and came from a good pureblood fami- Wait, Astoria didn't like it when he acted like purebloods were better than everyone else. Besides, he would hate for her to think that he only loved her for her heritage.

"Hi Draco." Astoria had returned. God was she beautiful. Her dark, glossy hair had been pulled back in a neat ponytail, and her pale cheeks were accented with a light coating of blush. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at him.

Suddenly he had the urge to pull her towards him.

_Not yet._ he reminded himself, _first you have to ask her_.

How had he planned on phrasing it again? Crap! - he hadn't had time to plan how he was going to say it. _Oh well._

"Astoria," How the hell was he supposed to say it?

"Is something wrong Draco?" she asked, obviously he wasn't doing to good a job hiding his nerves.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's right! In fact, everything is so right, that I wanted to ask you this."

Draco got down on one knee and held out the little blue box to the love of his life. "Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?"

Astoria did not respond for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden, she launched herself into his arms, and pressed her lips to his.

Draco chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said after they broke apart.

Astoria sighed, "Of course it's a yes! You can be so thick sometimes."

And they sat together on the balcony for the rest of the night, talking and laughing together, and watching the stars.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! Love you, CC**


	7. Neville and Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: I am doing Neville and Luna for this chapter like daisycupcake811 asked! I hope you like it!**

Neville Longbottom was sitting and sipping butterbeers with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood in The Three Broomsticks.

Luna seemed to be off daydreaming in her own little world.

Neville had a problem; he was in love with Luna. Why is this a problem? one might ask.

It was a problem because there was still so much he didn't know about her. Luna wasn't usually one to open up to Neville and tell him everything. Neville didn't know how to ask her the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks. He had already bought the ring and everything.

_Just suck it up and ask her you big wimp! _Neville thought to himself_ You killed Voldemort's snake for Merlin's sake - how hard could this be compared to that?!_

Neville took a long swig of butterbeer before beginning, "Luna, can I ask you-"

"Let's go somewhere else," she cut him off.

"Uh, okay . . . where exactly do you want to go?"

Luna thought for a moment, then her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know, there's something I want to show you." She stood up, and was already halfway to the door when she whisked around and said to Neville, "what are you waiting for?"

Luna did performed a graceful pirouette, grabbed a startled Neville's hand and pulled him out of the pub

Luna turned on the spot, and the two felt the familiar sensation of being choked into nothingness that came with apparation.

"Suprise," said Luna, when they reached their destination.

It was a flowery meadow-like place with a springy air about it. There were flowers everywhere and even a stream flowing with fish. There were even a few magical creatures wandering around here and there.

Neville was speechless. "W-wow Luna," he stuttered, this is amazing."

"Isn't it beautiful? You see that over there?" she indicated a huge, powerful looking beast, "Daddy and I have seen it here a few times before, and we think it might be the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" Neville chose not to burst her bubble by telling her that it was, in fact, an Erumpent. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked quietly.

"Uh. . . yeah," he responded hesitantly, though he would hardly describe that beast as "lovely"

"And this place is just _filled_ with nargles," she continued, "sometimes they try to attack my brain, good thing I'm wearing my nargle repelling earrings." Luna indicated the odd things dangling from her ears that Neville had always thought were radishes.

And at that moment, Neville knew that it was the right time.

"Luna, please," Neville said, "can you listen to me for just a moment?" She looked at him, her eyes wide, "Please?" he added.

"Yes, of course Neville, what is it?"

"Luna, there's been something that I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now. You're brave, beautiful, and smart, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and held out the little blue box with the little diamond ring to her. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I think I will Neville," she replied rather dreamily, "you do make me very happy, I love you Neville. I've always been quite fond of you in fact."

Neville broke into the biggest smile of his life, "oh, thank you Luna, you have no idea. . ."

"Actually, I think I do," she responded.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before their lips collided, and he kissed her passionately.

"Neville," said Luna, "do you know what I call this place?"

"No, what?"

"I sometimes call it my dream meadow. And today, I think my real dreams have come true."

**A/N: I'm not sure how good this chapter turned out. I'm not very good at writing Neville or Luna (though I think they're both fascinating characters) PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME NO WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	8. Teddy and Victoire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed - you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome! Also to Daniellover1, thank you so much for reading and reviewing all of my stories - I really can't thank you enough! As for your suggestion - thank you so much, and I'll try to get to it, but there are a few ideas that popped into my head that I wanted to do first.**

Teddy Lupin was standing at King's Cross Station on September 1st, 2020. He had finally mustered up all of his courage, and decided to ask his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley to marry him.

Teddy and Victoire had been best friends for as long as he could remember.

He was two years older than her, and he had always felt very protective of her, and secretly vowed on the day when he left for Hogwarts, that even if they were going to be far away from each other for the next two years, he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing ever hurt her.

When Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff, he had thought this would disappoint his godfather, Harry, and the rest of the family. But on the contrary - he received a very long letter from Harry and his family, and another one from his grandmother, expressing their pride in him upon being sorted into the house of the kind, fair, and loyal, and telling of how his mother had been in Hufflepuff, and she was one of the bravest people they knew. Teddy had always been told that he was a lot like his mother, (especially in his clumsy ways) and he always filled with pride at the mention of his parents, especially when being told that he was like them.

Then Victoire came to Hogwarts two years later. Teddy was secretly hoping that she, too, would be sorted into Hufflepuff, but she was placed instead in Ravenclaw. Of course his beautiful, clever little friend would be put in Ravenclaw - how had he ever thought otherwise? And despite Teddy's slight worry about her family's reaction to the news, she too received multiple letters from her entire family expressing their pride in her, how wonderful she was, and how great she would do in Ravenclaw House.

She was the first Weasley for ten generations that was not in Gryffindor, but her family loved her for being in Ravenclaw (where she belonged) all the same.

This was when Teddy had first started developing feelings for Victoire Weasley. And believe it or not, the very next year, at only fourteen years old, he was positive that he was in love with her.

During the five years in which Teddy and Victoire were both at Hogwarts, they spent as much time as they could together, and strengthened the bond of their friendship even further.

They each had their own group of friends besides each other. Teddy had a couple of mates that he could always rely on and would do just about anything for. In his entire seven years of Hogwarts, he only had one girlfriend, (Roberta Jones) whom he dated on and off during his fifth and sixth year. Yes, he had another girlfriend while he was in love with Victoire, and yes, he knew it was wrong, but he needed someone else to rely on in his life at the time, besides Victoire and his mates.

Victoire on the other hand, was always surrounded by a large group of girls. She was always laughing and smiling when with them, and Teddy was very happy that VIctoire was having fun and making friends at Hogwarts.

She had two boyfriends during her Hogwarts years, (not including Teddy whom she got together with the summer before her seventh year) but she never seemed happy with either of them.

It seemed she was only happy when she was with her girlfriends, her family, and of course, Teddy. But when she was with any of these three groups of people, she wasn't just happy, she was ecstatic. She was ecstatic and she wore a smile that always brightens up Teddy's day.

The night before Victoire left for her seventh year of Hogwarts, the two had been sitting around Victoire's house talking about everything and nothing, when all of a sudden he felt her kissing him passionately. And before he even knew what he was doing, he was kissing her back.

And it was heaven.

So now, three years later, Teddy Lupin stood at King's Cross Station, waiting to ask the love of his life, and childhood best friend to marry him.

Victoire was there to see off her younger brother Louis, who was still in his sixth year of school.

She didn't know that Teddy was there. In fact nobody did except for Bill Weasley and Harry.

Bill because he had had to ask him for permission to marry his daughter, and Harry because he was the one person Teddy felt he could confide him.

When he had told Harry his plan, he wholeheartedly supported it and told Teddy that he would be a great husband to Victoire.

He spotted the Potters and all of the Weasleys all grouped together.

Harry caught his eye, and smiled reassuringly.

Victoire didn't notice as Teddy walked up behind Victoire, and put his hands over her deep blue eyes. "Guess who," he said.

"Teddy!" she cried, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, is it not a pleasent surprise?"

"Oh . . . no it's a very pleasent surprise, I just . . .Hi."

"Victoire, can you come with me for a second."

There wasn't really anywhere to go that wasn't mobbed with people, so they didn't go very far.

"Victoire Weasley," he said, "you have been my best friend for practically my whole life. I have loved you since I was a child, and I will continue to love you forever and always."

He got down on one knee and fumbled with the little box in his pocket. There were now tears streaming visibly down her face.

"Will you-"

She answered the question before he even finished asking it. "Yes Teddy!"

He swept her off of her feet and spun her around. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione were now also crying tears of joy.

"I love you," he whispered.

In response she kissed him. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. She was filled with a burning passion and love for him. He gently stroked her soft pale skin before wrapping him hands into her silky blond hair.

"It's about time!" He thought he heard Lily say.

The entire family watched in delight as Teddy and Victoire each stared lovingly at their new fiancee.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! Once again - thank you so much! Love you all! Love, CC.**


	9. Percy and Audrey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: THank you to all of the reviewers, it means so much to me! Special shout out to daniellover1!( don't worry, I'll get to your suggestion as soon as I think of a good idea for them :D)**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, here's the next one**

Percy Weasley was in his office in the MInistry of Magic, dwelling on a decision he had made a few days ago.

He was going to ask his girlfriend, Audrey, to marry him.

He knew he loved her. He knew he loved her, because until he met her, he never knew love.

He had never really felt strongly about his girlfriend from school, Penelope Clearwater.

He loved his family - now he knew that they were worth everything, and he would _always _choose them over his job. He still hoped every day that they had sincerely forgiven him for betraying them, even though they had told him countless times that they did.

So he loved his family. But he had never known what it meant to love a girl until he met Audrey.

From the moment he saw her, he felt something inside of him that said "there's something special about that woman."

She had gone to Hogwarts, but unfortunately he had never spoken to her; she was three years younger than him and had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

She worked in the ministry alongside him, so it wasn't much of a surprise when there was a knock at Percy's door, and her sweet voice said, "it's me Percy, can I come in?"

He opened the door for her.

"Hey, um, did you get that report from-"

He cut her off by slamming his lips against hers.

"Whoa, that was . . .whoa."

He understood her surprise; he never kissed her like that, in fact, he hardly ever kissed her at all.

_Merlin! Does that make me an awful boyfriend? _he thought bitterly.

"Something wrong?" Audrey asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, no well . . ." he hesitated, fingering the simple diamond ring in his pocket. He had bought it weeks before - he liked to plan ahead.

"No, Audrey, nothing's wrong."

"Great! Well, then, I should be going, Kingsley wanted me to-"

her eyes widened to the size of cantaloupes, and she gasped; kneeling on one knee before her was none other than Percy Weasley.

Audrey Cornfoot," he took a deep breath, "will you do me the honor of bestowing upon me your hand in marriage?"

Audrey closed her eyes, "what do you think?" she uttered, and kissed him the way he had kissed her mere moments before.

"I'll take that as a yes," said a dazzled Percy.

Audrey smiled at him, "well it wouldn't be the first time you were right."

He slipped the sparkling ring onto her slender fingers and sighed, "I suppose we should be getting back to work.

"Oh, yes," she grinned fondly, "and I can't wait to show everyone my new favorite accessory," she added, flourishing her hand all around.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. George and Angelina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed - you are so awesome!**

George Weasley was sitting with his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, on a grassy hill near the Burrow, one beautiful spring day. The sun was shining on Angelina, making her gorgeous features look simply radiant.

"Hey Angie,"

"Mm?" She looked up.

"Today's May third you know."

**xoxoxoxo**

Of course - it was May third. Angelina mentally slapped herself.

How could she have forgotten the anniversary of when they first started going out?

She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a day filled with mourning and tears, but at least one good thing had come out of it.

_It was Fred's funeral._

_George and his family were mourning Fred's death._

_Angelina watched George shaking uncontrollably in his father's arms._

_Though she was filled with woe, (Fred had been a dear friend to her who she had shed many hundreds of tears over herself) in a bizarre way, she found it almost cute the way George was like a little boy again; clinging to his father for support as if that meant that nobody could hurt him._

_Suddenly something came over Angelina. She couldn't stand to see George in such deep pain like that._

_Before she knew what she was doing, she was running. Running at top speed to the front row where all of the Weasleys were sitting._

_She saw Ginny sobbing into Harry's shoulder, he had his jaw set, forcing himself to stay strong for her._

_She saw Ron, tears were streaming down his long nose and he was pale as a ghost as Hermione held him._

_She saw Percy with a slightly deranged look on his face, muttering something like, "It's all my fault. All my fault."_

_She saw Bill and Charlie, both with their eyes shut tight, frozen in place._

_And she saw Fred's mother. She was kneeling at the ground, screaming and crying. Wailing like someone had cast the Cruciatus Curse on her._

_But the pang she felt for each one of them didn't stop her from running._

_She ran and she ran until she reached the one she truly wished to comfort._

_He embraced her as she came forward and began crying into her shoulder._

_For a second he looked up into her eyes. _

_And then, neither one realizing what they were doing until after the fact, they each slammed their lips against the other's._

And that was that, from then on they had been dating. At least one good thing had come out of that awful, awful day. May third.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry George," she said, "it just, you know, what with-"

"It's okay Angie, I didn't want you to get me a gift," her heart swelled at that even though she knew he didn't really mean it. George was so sweet.

"But anyway," he continued, "today's May third and I have a very _special _gift for you."

Out of his pocket he pulled out a small crimson cube accented with gold trim. At the top there was a large gold question mark.

"It's a new product I've been working on for the shop. It hasn't gone on the shelves yet, I wanted you to be the first one to have one."

"Thank you Georgie," she said, pecking him lightly on the cheek, "It's beautiful!"

"It's not just beautiful, Angie, it's called a query case."

Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he explained. "You can use it to ask any question to anyone, you know, if it's something special you want to ask, you can do it a little more creatively this way."

Angelina smiled, "It's perfect Geor-"

But she never finished her sentence, because the next second she was gasping: the box had exploded into a million tiny red and gold particles.

Then came a voice from somewhere in the mess. It was a voice that she'd recognize anywhere: George's voice. And it was singing.

"_Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?" _it sang.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

And that May third on that charming grassy hill, Angelina Johnson was engaged to the man that she loved, loves, and always will love: George Weasley.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Love you, love, CC.**


	11. Seamus and Lavender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxoxo**

Seamus Finnegan fingered the luminous diamond ring from inside his pocket, it shimmered and sparkled with every turn of his finger.

_Is it time yet? _he thought to himself.

_No! _one voice inside his head answered, _not yet!_

_Yes! _said the other, _she loves you. She told you so yesterday. Just do it now before she changes her mind._

Seamus was unsure of what to do. That night he was supposed to take his girlfriend, Lavender Brown out for a romantic evening. Unfortunately, he had not realized that at the muggle restaurant Lavender was raving about a reservation was required. He probably would have not figured it out, and shown up with Lavender, only to be thrown out, but earlier that morning when he had told his best friend, Dean Thomas his plan for the evening, Dean had asked Seamus if he had made a reservation yet, leaving Seamus feeling extremely idiotic having not thought of that himself. When he finally did call them on the felly-tone or whatever it's called, they had said they were full for the evening.

So, there Seamus was, at his girlfriend's doorstep, waiting for her to emerge from the house and go with him on their "romantic date" at a "fancy muggle restaurant."

Seamus would just have to make it up as he went along.

When, finally, Lavender did come out, Seamus's mouth fell open.

She was dressed in a glamorous sparkly gold dress that hugged her hips and highlighted her gorgeous figure. Her curly blond hair fell sexily down her shoulders and upper back, and she wore gold hoop earrings.

"Hey, Seamus," said the girl, letting out a giggle.

"Oh, uh, hi Lavender."

"Shall we?" she asked, looping her arm through his.

"So, where are you taking me tonight? we're apparating there aren't we?"

"Uh, so-"

"Is it that muggle place I've been dropping hints about all week? I knew you'd catch on! What was it called again?"

"Uh, actually Lavender, I, uh, I forgot to make a reservation."

Seamus braced himself for his girlfriend's response.

Lavender's face fell. "Oh. Oh well. Did you have anything else planned?"

Seamus was in shock. He had thought his girlfriend would have a fit at not being able to go to her restaurant of choice for their date. She had always been so strong-willed. It was one of the many things he loved about her. But he was also beginning to like this more relaxed, adaptable side of her.

Seamus shook his head, "I'm sorry. I was really stupid. I know you've been looking forward to this night all week, and I totally ruined it.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just . . . play it by ear." She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"All right then. Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"I would love that. It's been _ages_ since I've been to Madame Puddifoot's, we simply _have_ to return."

Seamus sighed. There was no point in arguing with Lavender about this. Even of she was in a very flexible mood today.

The young couple apparated into Hogsmeade. Lavender stood out immensely with her glamorous attire in the sea of normal wizards and witches wearing robes.

That was another thing Seamus loved about her. Lavender was never afraid to stand out in a crowd, and be herself.

She had changed so much since sixth year, when she had dated Ron Weasley just for the sake of being cool and having a boyfriend.

They strolled around slowly, until they reached the teashop and walked inside.

Seamus and Lavender sat down at a table, and ordered a coffee each.

When the drinks came, they sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments before Lavender said, "Seamus, do you think people can change?"

Seamus smiled, "I think people can change tremendously," said Seamus, thinking in fact of the girl sitting across from him and of himself. Seamus himself had learned, from the incident in his fifth year, to always trust and believe in his friends, especially when the opposing party is the government.

"That's good," said Lavender, "because I've been wondering if I need to change myself. You know, maybe it's not right to wear flashy gold dresses to little tea shops."

"You thought we were going to a fancy restaurant," Seamus reminded her, "and besides, I think that right now, you, Lavender Brown, are perfect just the way you are."

Lavender beamed. "I love you Seamus."

"I love you too," he replied.

"I used to be so stupid though," Lavender started and rushed on before Seamus could interrupt her.

"As a teenager, I was so caught up in having a boyfriend, that I couldn't even see who the perfect one would be."

She leaned in and locked her lips against his.

Seamus kissed her back, embracing the love he felt for her.

_Now!_ said a voice inside his head, and the other voice didn't even bother contradicting it. Because every fiber of his being knew that this was the right time.

Seamus broke away from Lavender and got down on one knee on the floor of the little teashop.

"Lavender Brown. I love you like I have never loved anyone before. Will you marry me?"

She threw herself into his arms (which he took as a yes) and he slid the luminous diamond ring onto her slender finger.

"I love you Seamus," Lavender said, beaming."

"I love you too Lavender," he beamed back at her.

And with a bit of a sly grin, Seamus leaned over towards his new fiancee, and their lips met once more, with an explosion of love and vigor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Love you all, love, CC.**


	12. Dean and Parvati

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviewers of the previous chapter! Here's the next one, please leave a review : )**

Parvati was nibbling on a sandwich in her boyfriend, Dean Thomas's little apartment.

Dean had tasted Parvati's cooking a few days before, and after deeming the roast chicken and baked potatoes "scrumptious," he had taken it upon himself to also begin cooking for her.

It was so cute how he was always trying to do things that she wanted.

It was so cute how he had given her a sandwich that he had just thrown together with ingredients he had purchased in the supermarket, because in reality, Parvati knew, he was an awful cook.

It was so sweet how he was always trying to adapt to her.

"So, how's the turkey a la Thomas,"

"Scrumptious," replied Parvati.

They both laughed.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dean looked into the exquisite face of his beautiful girlfriend. The most beautiful girl in the world to him.

In truth, he had invited her over because he had been planning on proposing to her. But how was he supposed to do it? Did he just get down on one knee and ask her to marry him? What if she said no? What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she didn't love him?

What if she thought it wasn't an interesting enough proposal, Dean wished he had planned something extremely romantic and sweet.

But instead, Parvati was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a sandwich, and he was about to get down on the floor and ask her to marry him.

Dean was torn. He could just not ask her - he'd push it off.

No-he couldn't do that. What if she broke up with him? It could happen at any time.

And he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her with another man.

No, it would have to be now. Now, when Parvati was, (he hoped) just as much in love with him as he was with her.

So mustering up all of his Gryffindor courage, Dean Thomas removed the ring from his pocket when Parvati was not looking.

_You love her, _he kept reminding himself when he became nervous. _You love her. You're doing this for Parvati. _

Dean cleared his throat.

Parvati looked up from her sandwich.

"Parvati I- I have something to ask you,"

Parvati nodded her head as if to say, "go on."

"Parvati I have been in love with a girl, an amazing and extraordinary girl since I first had the pleasure of stealing a kiss from her. I think you know who I'm talking about Parvati,"

Parvati nodded, beaming in delight.

"So, Parvati Patil," he slowly got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Parvati nodded once again, beaming even brighter. She launched herself into his arms causing the ring in his hand to clatter to the ground.

He picked her up and spun her around.

He couldn't believe it.

He had managed to propose.

But not only that. He, Dean Thomas, was going to marry the most beautiful, caring, wonderful girl ever to roam the earth.

He put her down and began searching for the ring.

He placed it on her finger and returned her smile.

He just couldn't believe how lucky he was.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a revie Love, CC**


	13. Bill and Fleur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks soooooooooooo much to the reviewers of the previous chapter!**

**xoxoxoxo**

Bill Weasley was standing with his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower.

The view was truly magnificent. Though it was a muggle landmark, there was definitely a sort of majestic, almost magical beauty about it. They could see the whole city from there.

No matter how hard he tried, BIll couldn't seem to put it out of his mind that people could be being murdered by Voldemort and his death eaters right that second. And he wasn't back home helping the Order of the Phoenix stop him. No, he was here, with his amazing girlfriend, having the time of his life.

He banished the thought from his mind. This was his and Fleur's time to be together. They should enjoy it.

The two held hands as they watched the whole city bustling around.

Bill stared up at the starry night sky, and then down again at the luscious green grass and busy streets.

Somewhere in the distance Bill heard the hoot of an owl.

Fleur had been right, France was incredibly beautiful.

This was his first visit to the country. He had come, of course, to see Fleur, and the two of them had been spending every minute together. Fleur had been taking him to see all of her favorite places.

That day was his last before he would be returning to England, and he decided that he would ask Fleur what he had been meaning to ask her during his entire two week stay in her homeland.

Earlier that day he had told Fleur that he wanted to take her to the Eiffel Tower before he left (well, technically, she would be taking him there because he had no idea where it was). She had been appalled with herself that she had forgotten to take him there the whole time.

He and Fleur had known each other less than a year, but still, he was sure. Surer than he had ever been about anything in the world. He was sure that she was the girl for him.

He noticed Fleur was shivering and hugging herself.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Bill removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, placing her hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Bill smiled to himself.

"What eez zis?" She inquired, pulling out a crumpled up sheet of paper from teh left pocket.

"Why don't you open it up and find out."

Fleur did so.

Bill leaned over her shoulder to read it along with her, though he already knew what it said by heart.

In Bill's handwriting, the following was written upon the note:

_Dearest Fleur,_

_You are the most amazing, spectacular, and special women I have ever met. You are clever and kind hearted. You were able to make it out of the Triwizard Tournament when you were just a teenager. When you were attacked during the second task of the Tournament and could not save Gabrielle, all you worried about was her safety. You didn't even mention what you yourself had just gone through. (I know this all because I have spoken to people who were there.)_

_You are the most beautiful women ever to walk this planet. You have probably been told that many times, but when I say it I mean beautiful on both the inside and out._

_You could easily have any pick of men with a face (and body) like yours, but you chose me. I'm older than you, and let's just say I'm not the best looking bloke alive. But none of that mattered to you. You made my wildest dreams come true by agreeing to marry me despite our differences. And we have certainly been making this relationship work despite living in different countries and coming from pretty different walks of life._

_I love you more than anything Fleur, and I would do anything for you. I would risk my life for you in a heartbeat. Actually, I wouldn't risk my life for you, because you _are _my life._

_Please know that I will always love you no matter how you answer my question._

_I love you Fleur, always know that._

_Love, Forever and Always,_

_Bill Weasley._

Bill could see Fleur's sparkling blue eyes glistening with tears by the time she finished reading the letter.

"I love you too Bill," she looked around for him, wondering where he could have gone.

When she saw him she threw herself into his arms without even waiting for him to ask the question.

Bill had been bent down on one knee, a small blue velvet box extended from his hands, obviously waiting to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him.

"Fleur Delacour," he said, holding her, "will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Their lips met and it was pure bliss. For that moment there was nothing left in the world except Bill and Fleur.

It was as if Voldemort and his death eaters were not a threat at that moment, or at least one not to be thought of in a moment of utter joy such as this one.

"Zis eez amazing! I can't believe it Bill! We are goint to be married"

"I can't believe it either! The most fantastic, remarkable girl in the world will soon be mine."

"Are you talking about me? 'Cause if you are, zen I already am yours. I 'ave been for quite some time now."

The newly engaged couple looked out from the Eiffel Tower that night. A night of nothing but love, even if it was during a time of war.


	14. Ted and Andromeda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: here's the next one, I hope you like it.**

Andromeda Black was sitting on the couch of her boyfriend, Ted Tonks's apartment.

Ted was holding her. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Andromeda was sailing on rocky waters when it came to her family.

They had already threatened to disown her many times for denying that purebloods were superior to everyone else and for openly stating that she had no intentions of joining the Dark Lord.

Of course Andromeda's family did not know that she was dating Ted - if they found out, they would disown her for sure.

Andromeda had a problem: she was in love with Ted.

She simply could not stop thinking about him. The way he laughed merrily. His deep, mellow voice, the way he said her name, "'Dromeda." And those eyes. The perfect gray beauties she could stare into for hours on end. She loved everything about him.

If only her parents could see the truth. If only they could see how incredibly idiotic it was to say that purebloods are better than everyone else. If only they could see that the Dark Lord was pure _evil._

But most of all, if only Andromeda had more courage. Her cousin Sirius was the only other one in the family who agreed with her. Sirius had had the guts to defy his parents over and over and over again. He had the guts not to fall apart when he was disowned. Andromeda knew that he really did care for his younger brother Regulus. She could see it in his eyes that he wished he could have salvaged his younger brother, that he would not turn out like a pureblood-maniac like his parents. He truly cared for Regulus, but he had the guts to pretend that he didn't.

Andromeda wished she had that kind of courage. The courage to say screw her parents and just be with dead.

She stared into the pale gray eyes she adored. The man she adored. She didn't know what brought her to say it, but it was certainly true. Before she knew what she was doing, she had blurted out, "I love you."

Ted smiled, "I love you too 'Dromeda."

Surely he could hear her heart pounding in her chest by this time. It was the first time he had ever said it, and perhaps that was what gave her the courage to say what she said next. Perhaps that was what gave her the courage she always wished she had.

Because she just said the words that felt right, without consulting her brain.

She said, "marry me Ted."

But his response was heart wrenching. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Because Ted said, "no.'

One simple word. One simple syllable.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go now," she felt extremely awkward.

She stood up to leave, but Ted called out to her, "wait!"

She turned to face him once again.

"'Dromeda I love you! I'm _in love _with you! That's why I can't let you marry me. Your family would all hate you. They's disown you in a heartbeat. They'll never speak of you again. And it will cause you tremendous pain. I'm not going to have you in tremendous pain because of me."

At this point, Andromeda was positively seething. "To hell with my family! I don't need them. I'll have a new family. With you."

"'Dromeda-"

"It's what I want Ted! More than anything else. I want _you_!No matter what the price is. I won't be allowed to be a Black anymore, but it won't matter because I'll be a Tonks. Don't you see? We'll elope if we have to. We'll do whatever it takes. I need you."

Ted considered, Andromeda could tell that he was torn.

"Andromeda," he started seriously, "if this is really what you want, I'm not going to deprive you of that. But make sure it's really what you want."

"It is! I know it is Ted!"

"All right then," Ted beamed, "what kind of ring shall I buy for my lovely bride?"

Andromeda giggled, "surprise me."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	15. Lucius and Narcissa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter, it means so much to me that you took the time to leave a review!**

**Here's the next one, I hope you like it :) :) :)**

Narcissa Black stared lovingly into the eyes of her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, as he twirled her round and round the living room of his house.

Narcissa's parents knew that she had been dating Lucius, and they were okay with it. They had originally said that none of their daughters would have permission to date boys as they pleased, they would all have arranged marriages. But Narcissa had always been the favorite child, and when she brought home a boyfriend from a nice pureblood family, they had obliged, allowing the couple.

So her parents knew that she was dating Lucius. What they didn't know however, was that she was _in love _with Lucius.

She couldn't stand to be without them.

She thought her parent would approve of them together if she was lucky enough to have him propose to her one of these days. She was pretty sure he loved her too based on the way he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently.

Narcissa sighed. Thinking of marriages and her family reminded her of her older sister, Andromeda.

Andromeda had run off with some mudblood years ago.

The Blacks were forbidden from ever speaking of her. But Narcissa secretly missed her terribly.

When Narcissa and her sisters were little, Bellatrix, the oldest, had never wanted to play with little Narcissa, thinking herself too good for playing dolls and dress-up with little girls.

But back in the day Andromeda and Narcissa had been close.

Narcissa remembered the day before Andromeda left for Hogwarts for the first time and was enveloped with a wave of nostalgia.

_Andromeda and Bellatrix had their trunks all packed and lined up by the door._

_The girls' mother had ordered her three daughters to go to sleep early that night, as they would have to rise early the next day to go to the train station (Andromeda and Bellatrix to catch the train, and Narcissa and their parents to see them off.)_

_When Bellatrix and Andromeda ascended the staircase, they found their father exiting Narcissa's room, __The Tales of Beadle the Bard__in his hand, having just read one of its stories to Narcissa._

"_Good night Bella." Her younger sisters chorused. Bellatrix scowled at Andromeda and gave Narcissa a slight fleeting smile._

_The oldest sister entered her room, slamming the door behind her. _

_Andromeda made to do the same, but Narcissa called after her in a small voice, "Andy?"_

_Andromeda turned to look at her younger sister. "What is it Cissy?"_

"_I'm going to miss you this year. And next year. And the one after that. Who's going to play with me now?"_

_Andromeda smiled, "I'm sure you'll find someone to play with you. And we'll always be sisters, even when I'm gone."_

But now, they weren't sisters. Or as good as not sisters anyway. They were to have nothing to do with one another.

"Narcissa?" The sound of Lucius's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded. And suddenly, she_ was_ alright, just because he cared. "I'm always alright when I'm with you."

"As am I," replied Lucius. "Which is why I've been doing a lot of thinking Narcissa. And I've come to the conclusion that I need you. I can't stand to be without you."

Narcissa's eyes widened in wonder as she anticipated what was coming next.

Lucius dropped down to one knee. "Narcissa Black, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy streamed down her face as she nodded. All she could do was nod. There were no words to describe how she felt.

She could hardly believe it.

She would bealright. No, she _was _alright. Because whenever she was with Lucius. Whenever she could hear the sound of his velvety voice. Whenever she could feel the warmth of his hand against hers, his lips against hers, she was alright.

So it almost didn't matter that she had lost a sister. She would never truly forget Andromeda, but now at least she could try.

It didn't matter that she had lost a sister, because she had gained the love of her life.

Finally, Narcissa regained her speech and the words fell out of her lips. "Of course I'll marry you Lucius. I've never loved anyone like I love you. You keep me strong. You are the core of my existence. I love you."

Narcissa pressed her lips against those of her betrothed.

She was in heaven. Andromeda didn't matter. Bellatrix didn't matter. Her parents didn't matter. Nobody mattered except for Lucius and Narcissa. And she loved it that way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know ehat you thought :) :) :) :) :)**


	16. Rodolphus and Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so so soooooo much to the reviewers of the previous chapter, it means so much to me!**

Bellatrix Black trudged down the stairs of the Black household grudgingly.

Her parents had said that they wanted to speak to her about something important. She knew what it was about.

Bellatrix knew that sooner or later her parents would want to have a talk with her about this. Of course they would; her middle sister (Bellatrix didn't like to think of such filth by name, so in her mind she was just "her middle sister) had run off with that mudblood scum years ago, and Cissy had married into a nice pureblood family - Bellatrix's parents were extremely pleased with her. And now the only one of the three (or two rather, as Bellatrix's parents no longer considered her middle sister their daughter) Black sisters that had yet to marry.

Bellatrix sat down where her parents awaited her. "Mother. Father." She addressed them curtly.

"Bella dear," her father began, "there's something rather important we need to discuss with you."

Bellatrix did not speak. She waited for her father to continue.

"Bella dear, we believe that it's time for you to find a husband. To continue the pureblood legacy of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. And . . . as you know, we expected to arrange marriages for both you and Cissy."

Bellatrix groaned and rolled her eyes.

Her father ignored her, continuing, "but Cissy has found a good pureblood man who makes her happy, so we have permitted the marriage."

_Permitted the marriage? _Bellatrix thought bitterly, _more like rejoiced as they never had before, "finally, our beautiful Cissy has found a man."_

Her mother interjected. "But you, Bellatrix, have not."

Bellatrix snarled. Her mother gave her a disapproving look and shook her head. Most people would get the sense from that look that Druella Black was not one to cross, but Bellatrix glared more intensely at her mother.

Druella ignored her and concluded. "And so, we have set up a marriage for you Bella."

Bellatrix drew her wand and growled fiercely at both of her parents.

She didn't need a husband! What good would he do for her? The only possible reason to marry might be to have a child whom she could devote the life of entirely to the Dark Lord. But she would never want to raise a brat; she hated children! She hated most people in fact! So she didn't need a husband. And she certainly didn't want one.

"We've invited him to come over in fact." Added her father. He checked his watch, "he should be here any minute now."

Bellatrix gagged. "You did _what?" _She snapped, now growing vicious out of rage.

Bellatrix drew her wand. "Crucio!" She watched as her father writhed in pain on the floor, screaming in agony and thrashing on the floor.

Druella sighed, "stop that horrible screaming Cygnus, it's giving me a headache! And Bella, was it really necessary to use the Cruciatus Curse on your father over this. I know you want to practice your unforgivables, you are getting quite good by the way - in fact I think the Dark Lord would approve of that Cruciatus Curse - but now is not the moment to practice.

Bellatrix returned her wand to her pocket, and did not speak. Even when her mother went to answer the door and a man of about her age entered the house.

Bellatrix could feel the level of her anger rising immensely. She knew that man. She had known him since her first year of Hogwarts. He too had been a Slytherin (at least he had _something _going for him.)

The thickset man stared blankly at her for some time.

Bellatrix sent daggers at him with he eyes.

Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Druella seemed to sense that this meeting was not going well. "Bella dear, this is Rodolphus Lestrange. He comes from a pureblood family, obviously. He was in your year at Hogwarts I believe?"

Bellatrix did not move. The boy across from her however nodded, staring deeply into her eyes. A slight grin appeared upon his face.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Yes, we were in the same year."

Rodolphus looked to Mrs. Black, not knowing what to do next. She nodded her encouragement.

Rodolphus braced himself. He had been practicing this for days - ever since he had found out that his marriage was being arranged. So why was this so hard? Surely he didn't feel anything for this woman as he stared into those heavily lidded eyes. Surely this marriage meant nothing more to him than becoming united in their devotion to the Dark Lord and keeping the entire family pureblooded. Surely there was nothing else there. Right?

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee, pulling out the small blue box from his pocket.

"Bellatrix Black," He could bot look into her eyes. Why was it so hard to look into her eyes? He just had to ask her one simple question. The fact that he would be asking it had already been established by their parents so why did it feel like it meant something more? "Will you do me the honor of bestowing upon me your hand in marriage?" He winced already anticipating the answer.

Bellatrix's glare intensified, "I will bestow upon you _no _honors. Ever. You are nothing to me Rodolphus Lestrange. You are almost as bad as the mudbloods."

Her words hurt. They stung. Why did it hurt so badly? Obviously he'd just have to explain to his parents. Maybe they could arrange a different marriage for him . . .

But that didn't feel right. _This _felt right. And so he would just have to keep on trying.

He dashed out the door before Mrs. Black could chase after him.

It only hit him once he had already apparated home however; he was falling for Bellatrix. Hard. And no one was going to bother to pick him up.

**xoxoxoxo**

Bellatrix was angry. Beyond angry - she was furious. Why didn't they understand that she didn't want to get married?! She was much better off on her own! She certainly wouldn't be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange. Yes he came from a pureblood family, and yes he served the Dark Lord, but she had always thought of his as quite the idiot at school.

And anyway, he was devoted to the Dark Lord, but not in the way she was; he was devoted. She, however, was _devout._

Her thoughts were interrupted by an owl pecking at her window.

Stupid owl! Why were these inferior creatures always interrupting her thoughts?

She snatched the letter off of the owls beak and shooed it away. Hardly glancing at the letter she saw Rodolphus Lestrange's signature at the bottom, and saw the word "marry" somewhere is there. She crumpled up the paper, and scribbled her one word response on a spare bit of parchment: _No._

**XOXOXO**

Rodolphus saw the owl bringing Bellatrix's response. He took a deep breath before opening it.

His heart sank when he did so and saw that one little word scribbled in black ink.

No. No was a powerful word. Short, but powerful.

He blinked back tears. _You shouldn't even care for Bellatrix,_ he reminded himself, _she's just the woman you were set up with. _ But another part of his brain countered the first argument, _maybe_ _you shouldn't care for her and maybe you should. That's not what's important. What's important is that you _do. _And maybe she's not just the woman you were set up with. Maybe. Just Maybe. She's the woman you were meant to be with._

And so, he decided to give it another shot.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Bellatrix!" Her father roused her from her slumber - _How dare he?!_ was her first thought.

"Bellatrix, come outside! Quick!"

"Fine!" She snapped.

Not even dressed, Bellatrix descended the stairs. "Come outside!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly.

Bellatrix's parents had been furious with he ever since she had refused Rodolphus's offer. Twice. But all of that seemed to have been forgotten now in their excitement about this unknown thing outside.

Bellatrix sighed dramatically when entering the grounds. She should have known. Of course this would have to have something to do with Rodolphus.

There he was. Flying around on a broomstick. From the many times that he crashed into the trees, it was evident to Bellatrix that this was his first time riding a broomstick.

"Bellatrix!" He called down to her.

She looked up, but did not speak, her expression blank.

"Bellatrix, will you marry me?"

The fear of falling off of the broomstick was evident in his voice.

She opened her mouth to respond with the obvious answer. She opened her mouth to say "no." but something stopped her. Something held her back.

This man seemed to be extremely fond of her. He had even decided to ride a broomstick for the very first time just to get her attention.

She broke into an evil grin. Yes, this marriage could be quite beneficial to her. But she couldn't pretend that she felt actual affection towards him; she didn't. No, she would have to act like she was doing him a favor (which she was) by allowing him to marry her.

"Fine," she said.

Rodolphus lit up like a Christmas tree. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, but he did not seem to notice.

Rodolphus released something from his hand. She had not realized that he was holding something.

A tiny golden parachute fell slowly into her hand. She opened up the little blue box it held to reveal a diamond ring. She had to admit, it was beautiful, shimmering in the morning's sunlight. In the light it was filled with color; purple, green, blue, red.

She did not look up at him. She only looked at the ring.

"Fine," she repeated.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I know this chapter was much different from all of the other ones, but that's because Bellatrix and Rodolphus's marriage was arranged and not out of love. Please please please please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	17. Scorpius and Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please please please please please leave a review! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot!**

Rose Weasley was sitting in the library of Malfoy Manor, engrossed in spell book.

Her boyfriend, Scorpius, was watching her intently. He longed to reach out and touch her bushy red hair, to look into her bright blue eyes and kiss her. He longed to tell her how much he loved her.

But he chuckled thinking that all of that would have to wait, after all Rose hated it when he interrupted her reading.

Rose finished and placed the book back on the shelf, "fascinating . . ." she said.

"Why thank you Rosie my love, I find you quite fascinating too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the book."

Scorpius took her face in his hands. "And I was talking about the most beautiful, brave, caring, and intelligent girl to ever walk the planet. I really don't see what your point is."

Rose smiled at him. God he loved that smile. Her blue eyes sparkled like precious shiny sapphires and her nose turned up ever so slightly.

Rose sighed and pushed him away.

He knew what she was thinking.

Technically, they shouldn't have been there.

Technically, they shouldn't have been dating.

But Rose and Scorpius had never paid much attention to technicalities.

So there they were. They had a few hours. Scorpius's parents were out at a meeting, and Rose (typical Rosie, Scorpius thought with a smile) had jumped on the opportunity to browse through the Malfoys' shelves upon shelves of books.

"And to be with you." She had said.

To be with him.

She wanted to be with him.

Rose was looking anywhere but into his eyes; he noticed this.

Suddenly she turned around to face him.

She opened her mouth up to speak, but before she could, Scorpius picked her up and spun her around.

Upon putting her back down onto the floor, he gently placed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, but more passionately, as if to say "I love you."

And so Scorpius knew that it was time.

Because whatever happened, he would always love her. And now he knew for sure that she would always love him.

He had been planning this moment for days, ever since he had found out that his parents were going to be out that day.

"Rosie, I think you should look at one more book."

"Oh, how very sweet of you to say Scorpius, but I've already seen so many. You must be getting bored."

_I'm never bored when I'm with you. _He thought. But out loud he said, "just one more, you know, before you leave."

"Really?" He couldn't help but smile at that; no one but Rose Weasley would get that excited over being able to read another book. (Well, except maybe her mum.)

Rose glanced at the many titles. "Ooh," she exclaimed, taking one off of the shelf.

"No, Rosie, I think you should take a different one. He snatched it out of her hand and replaced it on the shelf.

"Oh. Okay." She said, a little taken aback. He felt bad but really what else could he have done; he already told her to just read one more and the clock was ticking, he had to get her to open the right one soon.

She pulled another book off of the shelf. Scorpius shook his head.

"Rosie how about you go with good old _Hogwarts; a History_."

"Scorpius, I love that book dearly, but I've read it so many times already. I can read it any old day at home. I wanted to read something a little more-"

"Rosie. Just open up _Hogwarts; a History_ for a second!"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it, calm down Scorpius, I'm-"

Her eyes were now brimming with tears and her mouth had popped open with a little gasp as she opened the book. She took the little ring and slid it upon her fingers. She took out the little note with those four words on it written it his handwriting.

_Will you marry me?_ Four very special words. Scorpius could not present those words to just anyone. But he certainly could to Rose. His one true love.

"Of course I'll marry you Scorpius! I love you." She looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with nothing but joy and elation.

Rosie leaned in to him once again pressing her lips against his. "I love you Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius looked her in the eye. "Rosie. You have to be absolutely sure."

She nodded." Of course I'm sure Scorpius, why-"

"Rosie, I don't think either of our fathers is going to be positively thrilled about this news."

"Well, can you deal with yours Scorp?"

"For you I can deal with anything. But I-"

"Then I can deal with mine. For you I can deal with anything. And besides, my dad got used to the idea of us being friends. I think he was even starting to warm up to the thought of us as a couple don't you?"

"Really Rosie, you can't lie to me."

"Fine, so he wasn't there just yet. But he would get there eventually, I'm sure of it. And I'm sure he'll eventually get used to us being married."

Scorpius smiled. "I love you Rosie my love."

Rosie smiled, "and besides, Al'll be thrilled!"

Scorpius laughed loudly at that. Ever since he had found out that they were dating, their best friend Albus had been acting as though they were already engaged or married, sometimes calling Rose "Mrs. Malfoy" in company.

"He will most certainly will be," said Scorpius. "But he couldn't possibly even come close to how absolutely thrilled I am now."

"Nor could he come close to my absolute state of ecstasy at this moment."

Scorpius placed one hand upon her soft pale cheeks, and looked into her bright blue eyes before their lips met once more.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	18. Frank and Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of the reviewers of the previous chapter! It really means a lot to me!**

"Alice?" Alice looked up from where she had been studying her fingernails intensely and blinked a few times.

She and her boyfriend Frank were walking hand in hand towards the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had joined a little while before and had been until then each aparating to the headquarters and meeting up there, but for some reason, Frank had stubbornly insisted that this time they walk there together.

Alice was glad for that - it was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and the flowers blooming. The grass was green and the sky blue. The birds were chirping loudly and the trees were swaying silently in the light breeze.

It was a day of promise. A day of optimism. It was a day in which, Alice thought, anything could happen.

Certainly a god day for a young woman to be strolling along with her boyfriend, even if they were technically in the middle of a war.

But Alice wasn't thinking about Voldemort or anything to do with him.

Because at that very moment there was only Frank and Alice and that perfect day. A nice little walk in the sunshine.

Alice noticed that Frank didn't look quite as delighted as she was. He appeared to be quite nervous in fact.

"Are you all right Frank?" She asked, concerned.

He smiled, "I'm great Alice."

They continued walking on and on.

Every so often, Frank would take a deep breath and stop them. However, on none of these occasions did he actually tell Alice what was on his mind. He would just continue walking as if nothing had happened.

Finally as they had almost reached the headquarters, (they were standing at the end of that block) Alice couldn't take it anymore - her curiosity and concern for Frank was too overwhelming.

"Frank." She stated, looking him in the eye. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

Frank sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. There is."

Alice waited patiently for him to continue.

"Alice, I know that I'll never be good enough for such a sweet, spunky, and funny girl like you."

"More like clumsy," Alice corrected under her breath, but Frank did not seem to hear.

"Since the moment I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I don't want to ever stop thinking about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You made me proud to be me. I have loved every minute I've spent with you and can hardly bear to be away from your lovely little face. When I see that beautiful smile of yours on and look into those dark brown eyes on that innocent round face, all I can think of is how amazing, brave, caring, and just plain wonderful you are. So I know I am not much. And I know I may not deserve you. But I also know that I love you more than the whole world combined."

Alice could now feel her face breaking into the widest smile she was capable of. At the same time, tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

Frank got down on one knee and held out a little box of velvet. He opened it to reveal a shimmering diamond on a delicate silver band.

"Alice Prewett, will you marry me?"

Frank closed his eyes as if out of shame.

Alice launched herself at him. "Of course Frank! I love you. I've never loved anything like I love you. I'll love you forever and always Frank Longbottom." She slammed her lips against his.

Frank broke apart from their embrace. "Really? A-are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my entire life."

They beamed at each other for a few moments.

Alice took Frank's hand, "shall we continue towards the headquarters."

Frank nodded. "I can't wait to tell everyone the great news."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	19. Vernon and Petunia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! It means so much to me :) ;) :)**

Petunia Evans drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of her car.

She was growing quite impatient with the traffic light blaring red in front of her. She was anxious to get to the house of her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley.

He had invited her over saying that he had something very important to speak to her about.

The light turned green and Petunia drove on. Suddenly an awful, unthinkable thought came to her. What if Vernon had found out what Lily was? What if he was going to tell Petunia that she was a freak just like her sister?

She hoped beyond her wildest hopes that that was not the case. For when she was with Vernon she felt light and happy. She felt as though nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Petunia brought the car to a stop in front of Vernon's house. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door and stepped out of the car.

She folded her arms across her chest, shivering in the cold winter air.

Petunia reached the door and lifted her hand to ring the bell, but before she was able to the door swung open to reveal Vernon looking quite dashing (in Petunia's not-so-humble opinion) in his gray sweater vest and navy slacks.

Petunia gulped. The look on Vernon's face suggested that this was more than a mere little date.

He did not look angry however, so it was fair for Petunia to draw relief from that and assume that he had not in fact found out about Lily. He did not seem angry. He just seemed nervous.

Vernon led Petunia inside the house and into the living room.

He sat her down on the couch.

"Petunia?"

"Yes Vernon?"

Vernon cleared his throat. "Petunia, do you know what it feels like to love?"

For a second memories of her and Lily as children popped into her head with a wave of nostalgia; the best of friends, inseparable, _sisters._ She quickly cast aside the thought and focused on Vernon.

Petunia did not answer for some time. She continued to process her thoughts. Yes, she decided eventually. Yes, she absolutely positively loved Vernon. She was in love with Vernon Dursley, and she was sure of it. When he was with her, she didn't have to feel plain or simple or overshadowed. Because Vernon made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world. That no one else and nothing else mattered except the two of them.

And so Petunia said, "yes Vernon, I do know what it is to love. To love with all my heart and more." And it was true. All of it. Petunia loved Vernon with everything she was. She could not in her wildest dreams imagine a world without Vernon. Her life without him. She had to repress a shudder at the thought.

Vernon took a shaky breath. "That's good to know Petunia dear. Very good to know."

Petunia felt her eyes brimming with tears of joy as she saw Vernon's next movement.

He was kneeling on one knee before her on the living room floor. His eyes staring directly into hers as he uttered the pivotal six words, "Petunia Evans, will you marry me?"

Petunia threw herself at him. She couldn't help herself. Her heart was swelling far too much to do much else. She couldn't speak because her throat was choked up with tears but she nodded vigorously and hoped Vernon got the message.

He slid the ring on her finger. _Her_ ring! Her engagementring! She was engaged!

The diamond though small, lit up the entire room with its dazzling shine. It fit perfectly on her finger, just like Vernon fit perfectly into her life.

And Petunia thought how naive she had been just seconds earlier. It had taken her minutes. Whole minutes! To make certain whether or not she knew what it felt like to love, to be in love.

If at_ tha_t moment, looking at the shimmering ring on her finger and the kneeling man before her, someone had asked her whether she knew what it felt like to love, the answer would have been yes with not a split-second's hesitation.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review!**


	20. Oliver and Katie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed this chapter! This one is Oliver and Katie like Rose Elvey requested. I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

"Come on Katie! You can do it!" Oliver called encouragingly. Katie was panting and dripping with sweat. She and her boyfriend, Oliver Wood were playing quidditch in his backyard.

She loved quidditch, she truly did, but that was nothing compared to what Oliver felt about it. _Or to what you feel about _him_, _a little voice inside her head reminded, but she quickly shushed that voice. Oliver was obviously not interested in taking their relationship any further just yet. She just had to be content with "boyfriend and girlfriend" now. Though for some reason she had sincerely believed in the past week that sometime soon he would be slipping a beautiful and elegant diamond ring onto her finger. He had not though, they had barely shared a meaningful kiss in the past month.

Oliver was playing Keeper and Katie Chaser.

He was currently playing keeper for the professional quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Katie often practiced with him; despite not being on a professional team herself, she loved the game. She missed those days back at Hogwarts when Oliver was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She had harbored a secret crush for him ever since her second year which had magnified in the years to come. She and Oliver had not gotten together however, until two years previously (a year after the war ended) when she was twenty and he twenty-three.

Katie performed a tricky loop and shot the pole into the goalpost, but Oliver was too quick for her and blocked it easily.

Katie tried once more to score a goal when she thought Oliver was not concentrating but he blocked her again. She chuckled merrily to herself. When in the history of the world has Oliver Wood not paid attention during a quidditch game? That was one of the many things she loved about him though. He always gave it his all. He never gave up and never settled for second best. He found something that he was passionate about and kept going with it with his whole heart. She had even told him all of this a few weeks earlier when sorry was easily read upon his face, on the anniversary of that fateful day, May second. The day where everyone, weak or strong, shed many tears.

She tossed the quaffle casually yet again. This time it missed the goalpost by about thirty yards. Yikes!

"Katie-Kat," She smiled fondly at the old nickname, "what's going on today?" He laughed and his hazel eyes lit up. "Is it that you would rather be down there snogging than up here shooting quaffles?" he teased.

This caught her by surprise. He had been so focused on training for his upcoming match lately that he had hardly paid her much attention in that respect.

"Actually yes Oliver." Truth. "But I'm determined to make one in." Also truth.

And so she did.

Katie fetched the quaffle and zoomed through the air, around the goalposts three times, then came from under and scored before Oliver had registered what she was doing.

"That's more like it," Oliver whispered, lifting her up and pulling her onto his broomstick.

He smoothed her dark brown hair, now matted with sweat before placing a light kiss upon her soft pink lips and descending slowly to the soft lush grass.

"There's something I need to ask you Katie my love," Oliver said hesitantly after a moment's pause, taking her hand in his.

_My love? _Where had that come from? Not that her heart hadn't sped up a million times faster at those words. And not that suddenly the sky looked bluer and the grass greener. Just that it was unexpected.

"So anyway. Er, uh, Katie," Oliver cleared his throat. "I don't even really know where to begin. I figure my heart is a good place to start."

Katie smiled.

Oliver looked down at his shoes when he began to speak, but Katie lifted up his chin so that he was looking her straight in the eye.

"Katie, a few weeks ago there was something you said to me that made my life take a whole new turn. Katie, you told me that you loved the fact that I found something that I was passionate about, and never gave up on it. That I pushed myself and continue to push myself to be my best in that department."

Katie nodded silently. She had said that. She had been thinking of that just moments earlier in fact.

"And since then, I've been doing a lot of thinking. You told me that you loved how passionate I was for quidditch. But I've been thinking to myself and the only thing in the entire world that I feel a passion for, the only thing that will never ever leave my mind or my heart. The only thing that I'll love forever and always through life and death, and never forget as long as I live, is in fact not a what, but a who. Katie, the only thing that I'm really truly passionate about is _you."_

Oliver closed his eyes. Katie could feel tears forming in hers. "Oh my- Oliver I just-" she couldn't seem to formulate the right words. The very words to spit back exactly what he had just said but in reverse. "Oliver. I love you too. More than anything. More than- More than this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands entangled in her hair. She slammed her lips against his with such force that it knocked him over and it took him a moment to regain his balance. Katie's lips molded to match Oliver's and she hung on there for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"I'm glad you do Love, because you're too precious for me to lose. I wake up every morning and see your beautiful face, and suddenly, life's not so bad anymore. Suddenly, it's going to be okay. Because suddenly, I'm in love."

Katie couldn't help the little yelp of joy that escaped her lips at this proclamation. She immediately drew her hand to her mouth. Oliver laughed before gently pushing her to the ground and rising up on his broomstick.

"Katie Bell," Oliver called down from above her. "Will you marry me?"

He brought out a tiny blue box from his pocket with a little white parachute attached and threw it down.

The box sunk slowly (the parachute's doing) but surely until falling into Katie's outstretched palm.

She opened up the little blue box and took out what surely must have been the most exquisite diamond ring in all the world. The diamond encrusted silver shone like a million miniature stars in the blazing sunlight and tiny rubies were placed among them.

"Yes!" She shouted back. "Yes, Oliver Wood I most certainly will!"

Her heart was swelling from love and joy. His eyes were dancing with laughter and ecstasy.

"Shall we have another go then my lovely fiancee Katie Bell, soon-to-be Wood?" Oliver asked throwing her the quaffle after some time of simply gazing at each other with eyes filled with love.

She liked the sound of that: "Katie Wood."

"Oh it's on!" Katie seized her own broom from were it had clattered to the ground when Oliver pulled her onto his and flew up into the air.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please please please don't forget to review :) :) Thanks again! Love, CC.**


	21. Neville and Hannah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Here's the next one :) I hope you like it :)**

**Hi! So this is for DaniHP's request for me to do Neville/Hannah and Rolf/Luna (this one is Neville/Hannah, and the next one will be Rolf/Luna). I know that I already did a chapter for Neville and Luna (as daisycupcake811 requested), but I am taking DaniHP's request anyway :)**

Neville and Hannah were sitting by the Great Lake at Hogwarts. The students had not arrived yet; they would be arriving in a few weeks, but Neville, being the Herbology professor at the school, had been granted permission to be on the grounds.

He loved sitting by the lake. He would never so it when the students were around, none of the teachers did, but he loved sitting there before the term started, just him and Hannah, enjoying the serenity of the calm blue water.

That was one of the reasons he had chosen this spot for this very special occasion. Not only was it one of both his and Hannah's favorite spots, but it also helped to calm his nerves which had been put into overdrive at the prospect of what he would be doing very shortly.

Hannah was leaning into his chest, seemingly unaware of his heavy breathing and of the slight twitch in his hands as he surreptitiously pulled out his wand from his back pocket and focused all his energy on summoning a very specific plant from one of the greenhouses.

"What's that?" Hannah asked curiously as it came zooming towards them inside a flower pot.

Neville knew he was a bit of a Herbology nerd, but Hannah had always loved the subject too, and he thought she would appreciate his method of proposing.

Yes, that's right. Neville Longbottom was about to ask the woman he loved to marry him, using a _plant_.

Neville took a deep breath.

"It's called an Amoris."

Hannah took the bright pink flower into her hand delicately. instantly it duplicated itself, making there two of the lovely flower inside that pot. After another second it duplicated again. And again. And again.

Hannah laughed, her eyes dancing and her smile lighting up the entire Hogwarts grounds.

"Is this for me Neville?"

Neville gulped and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she pecked him lightly on the cheek. "I love it. What's it doing though."

By now the number of Amorises was uncountable, the little brown pot was threatening to burst.

Neville took one last deep calming breath and glancing at the calming waters before speaking.

"Well, I got them for my sixth years actually. Professor Slughorn is going to teach them about Amortentia, and this year I'm doing something related. Obviously in sixth year, not everyone who takes Herbology also takes Potions and vice-versa, but that doesn't matter as the Amortentia and Amoris are not really connected, I just got the idea from him.

"While Amortentia creates an obsession that could be considered a love of sorts, an Amoris flower duplicates itself to represent how much the person holding it loves the person nearest to them, if at all."

Neville blushed furiously. He hadn't intended for it to sound like he was telling Hannah that _she _was in love with _him, _it was supposed to have turned out the other way around. _He _was supposed to have caught the Amoris.

Hannah beamed, "well then I don't think there's quite enough of them yet if I'm holding the flower and you're sitting right next to me."

She set down the Amoris and wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and their lips collided with such force that Neville was knocked to the ground.

Finally, Neville pulled away. "You haven't even let me get to the most important part." He said quietly, his cheeks still flushed pink.

"It does more?" Hannah's brown eyes were blazing with delight. She was always so happy and caring. He loved that about her.

"Not exactly. But do you see that glint of silver in the flower?"

The Amoris had shrunk down to just one flower now that no one was holding it.

Hannah nodded and pushed apart three or four layers of the luscious, many layered flower.

When her eyes fell upon the ring she pulled it out and slid it onto her finger. For a moment her face bore no emotions, she still seemed to be processing what was going on. Then she broke out into a beam like Neville had never seen before. The ecstasy in her smile shone brighter than the tears of joy lighting up her eyes and the glistening diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh, Neville!" Hannah squealed with delight caressing his cheek with her thumb before leaning into his lips with hers.

"Hannah," Neville pushed her away once more. "I haven't even asked the question yet."

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "and I haven't even answered yet."

They both laughed. But at the infectious sound of Hannah's laugh which resembled the sound of a medley of instruments plating at once, Neville's slight chuckle became an actual laugh as always happened when he heard Hannah's.

After a moment, Neville regained his composure and knelt before Hannah, who was lit up like a lighthouse at this point. He, too, smiled as he had never smiled before as her sparkling eyes met his.

"Hannah Abbott, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Her lips crushed his once again and he ran his fingers through her soft blond hair momentarily.

"I love you," she whispered looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"I'll love you forever," came the response.

And the beautiful smile that Neville so adored danced upon Hannah's face once more.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	22. Rolf and Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviewers of the previous chapter! It means so much to me :) Here's the next one :) I hope you like it!**

"Rolf?" suddenly, Rolf's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood snapped out of her dazed expression to stare at him quizzically.

"Yes, Luna Dear?"

Her eyes were whizzing with excitement. He grinned at the familiarity of it all. He was very glad that she often seemed excited to be with him. If not . . . well, if not then he would really have no reason to ask her the question that he had been planning on asking her later that day.

They were sitting on her living room couch, pouring over books about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna was determined to find in one of them where the Snorkack may be hiding.

"Are you sure we're looking hard enough?" her voice was sweet, innocent.

"You know, Luna, I think we may have done enough searching for today. There's always tomorrow after all. . ."

"That's true, Rolf. And we wouldn't want to spoil tomorrow by completing tomorrow's work today."

Rolf nodded, "exactly."

"What shall we do then? Do you know a way to get rid of some of those pesky nargles . . . this place is full of them . . ."

"How about we just talk today, Luna. We see magical creatures all day at our jobs. Today can we just . . . see each other?"

Luna sighed and nodded, "alright, Rolf, I suppose that will do. But only because you're cute."

She said this with such seriousness that Rolf could not help his laughter.

When his laughter died down, he stared directly into her silvery gray eyes, "you know I love you, don't you Luna?"

Luna nodded, "well, you have told me so. And I don't think this is something you would lie about, is it?"

"No! Of course not!" Rolf rushed in. "I love you with all my heart, Luna Lovegood, and nothing will ever change that. C-can you promise me that you know that? That you'll never forget that?"

Luna smiled kindly, "I can do that for you Rolf, if you give me a favor in return."

He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her that he would do anything in the world for her and he'd be happy to do it, but she brought her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I'll promise you all of that Rolf. If you promise me the same thing."

Rolf could feel his eyes widen, "d-do you mean that, Luna? Do you really mean that you - that you love me?"

"Of course, Rolf! And for someone so smart, you're acting pretty stupid right now. Do you think that if I didn't love you, I'd still be _dating _you?"

Rolf could feel his heart swelling up in his chest. He was so overcome with happiness. Luna loved him. He loved Luna. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They were going to love and protect each other forever. They were going to discover great things and pass on their knowledge and discoveries to the rest of the wizarding world.

But first, he had to ask the question.

And even after he had heard Luna tell him she loved him with his own two ears, it was still probably the hardest question he had ever asked in his entire life.

But Rolf persevered. He slowly, tentatively stepped off of the couch and moved to kneel before the love of his life.

Rolf took a deep breath before opening his mouth and saying, "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Rolf closed his eyes in anticipation of Luna's reaction. Would she be angry at him for asking her so soon? They had only been dating a few months after all. Would she be shocked?

But when he found the courage to open his eyes again, Luna was beaming. Just beaming. It appeared that her only emotion at that moment was joy. She didn't seem even a bit shocked.

Rolf chuckled to himself. Of course Luna would have figured it out!

"Yes," she said simply, running a hand through her long, dirty blond hair. "Yes, of course Rolf. I'd love to marry you."

"T-th-thank you, Luna. You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"I'm sure I'm just as pleased as you, Rolf." The smile did not leave the girl's face.

Rolf beamed back at his girlfrie- _fiance_ for a moment. Simultaneously, each of the couple sat back down on the couch where they remained in silence for a few moments.

Suddenly, Rolf did not know what came over him, but he knew he had to do something with Luna. Taking her by surprise, (for once) Rolf drew himself closer to Luna and pressed his lips against hers. Hard. Luna responded to the kiss after a couple of seconds and Rolf ran his fingers through her blond hair.

After a while, Luna broke off, a grin of ecstasy still etched upon her face.

She checked the time on the clock on the wall. "Well, Rolf. You'd better be going. It's getting late and we have to be up bright and early tomorrow."

Rolf smiled, "yes, Luna, I think some research on the Crumple-Horned Snorcack is still in order for tomorrow."

"Well of course it is. Why would it not be in order?" Rolf just smiled at Luna's puzzled expression.

Luna walked him to the door and bid him goodbye.

He pecked her lightly on the cheek once more before turning around, smiling even brighter to himself at Luna's reason for sending him home. Yes, he certainly loved his Luna and he always would. Just the way she was.

Rolf turned on the spot and felt the familiar sensation of Disapparation as he Apparated home.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please please please leave a review :)**


	23. AN NOTE, SORRY!

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this AN note is boring, but please read it as it's very important!**

**I have pretty much run out of ideas for couples to write proposals for. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, if not, then I guess the story is complete :) **

**Please let me know which proposals were your favorites! I love hearing your opinions. **

**Thanks so much!**


	24. Tom and Merope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to Voldemort's Lovechild, daniellover1, Princess-Amon-Rae, rebma89, ginnypotter7491, and DaniHP for reviewing the previous chapter :)**

**Thank you so so so so much to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter, I truly appreciate all of your help! **

**I have decided to only write one more one shot, and to keep this to almost all canon, besides the Neville/Luna chapter. **

**Special shout out to ginnypotter7491 for inspiring me to write this last chapter, thank you so much, ginnypotter7491 for your amazingly fabulous idea!**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, along with which proposals were your favorite! I love to hear from you guys :D**

**Here's the next (and last) chapter :) I hope you like it, and please please please review :)**

Merope Gaunt was in heaven. She should have been biting her lips and nails, wallowing in guilt. But she wasn't. She was in heaven. Because Tom Riddle, the man she was absolutely positive was the love of her life, now loved her back. So, so what if it had taken Amortentia? It wasn't _illegal_. Was it? She wasn't entirely sure, but she was pretty certain that it wasn't.

Tom floated back to her. He looked pale and sickly, but the expression on his face, was enough to staunch Merope's guilt. He looked as if he had been desperate to see her, and finally had gotten back to his lovely cloud of comfort.

"Ropy!" the dreamy expression on Tom's face was growing more and more pronounced.

He was infatuated with her. Merope knew it. It was all she had ever wanted. Which is why the tugging feeling in the side of her stomach, telling her that it was wrong to trick him this way for all these weeks, was easily pushed aside.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent, and not letting go, even when she attempted to break apart.

"I kneed to tell you something, Ropy!"

Merope had never much cared for nicknames; she had been given her full name for a reason, why should anyone shorten it? But when Tom made up nicknames for her, it was more than okay. He was just so sweet! And it was so cute how he absolutely adored her. She had never had someone love her so much. She had never had someone love her at all, to be honest! To her father and brother, she was just sweat, dirt, and grime; a filthy slave unworthy of even _working _for them, and a burden to have to house. But when she was with Tom. This Tom, under the effects of this wonderful thing called a love potion, (you just have to take away the second word, and then it's real love!) she was a princess! Tom wanted nothing but her, all day every day.

So why _should _she feel guilty?

Is she supposed to feel guilty for finding a way to be happy? And to make Tom happy too? Of course not! So why could she not stop thinking about it . . . about how Tom's love for her was false? That was the thing, though. She didn't even care if _his _love for _her _was just thanks to something she slipped into his drink, because _hers _for _him_ was more real than ever before.

"Ropy!" Merope was startled back into reality and let out a little yelp when she saw the scene before her.

They were in the same little field that they had been in, belonging to the Riddle family; Tom's parents were both out.

But something was immensely different: Tom.

Tom, who, mere moments previously had been obsessively embracing Merope, was now kneeling before her, a box held out with a thin ring consisting of a tiny diamond.

"M-m-m-m-mary me R-R-R-Ropy, p-p-please will you m-m-m-m-mary me! Pretty please!"

Merope could feel herself lighting up. The love of her life, Tom Riddle, was asking _her _filthy little Merope Gaunt, to marry him. _Her. _Not some stupid Muggle girl. _Merope_.

"Yes of course! Oh, Tom, this is lovely!" Merope was floating on air. To be honest, she had not expected such a question, though it did make sense to be coming soon. Her answer did seem a bit pathetic, Merope had to admit, but she simply could not find other words to say. And it wouldn't even matter to Tom, he would love her as much as he does, no matter how she responds to his proposal.

"We could go somewhere together, Ropy," Tom suggested, "London?"

"Why, yes! It'll be beautiful!"

Now Merope was _truly _in heaven. And so what if it had taken a little help to get there?

**A/N: Thank you so so much for reading this, and to everyone who has read (and reviewed!) this story! This has been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much fun to write, but I think this one is a good stopping point :) **

**Please let me know which proposals were your favorites from this story, and don't forget to review this one! I know that this one was a little different from my other proposals, but Merope and Tom are a much different kind of couple :) Thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
